Fifteen Minutes in Heaven
by silverdoe394
Summary: The turbolift is broken and Spock and Bones are trapped inside until engineering can fix it. This is the worst possible thing that could have ever happened to them, right?


**A/N: I got into Star Trek recently and this idea has been in floating around in my head for a bit. This is my first Star Trek fic, whoo!  
**

First Officer Spock sat in his quarters, reading a book he picked up from the ship's library about recent scientific discoveries. Spock just turned a page when the intercom filled the silent room with sound.

"Mister Spock, come to the bridge as soon as possible, I need your assistance," Captain Kirk's voice crackled from the intercom.

"Right away, sir," Spock responded.

Spock set his book down and left his quarters. As he waited for the doors to the turbolift to open, Doctor McCoy appeared.

"Doctor," Spock greeted.

"Spock," McCoy replied, "You wouldn't know why we're being called up to the bridge, would you? I was in the middle of something important, I hope Jim isn't wasting our time."

"I assure you, Doctor, that the captain would not have us accompany him on the bridge if the matter was insignificant," Spock said calmly.

"Hmph." McCoy crossed his arms. A few moments later he asked: "What's taking so long with the turbolift?"

"I have heard complaints from other crewmembers that the turbolift is not functioning properly. I was told one of our engineers had fixed it. Apparently they have not."

"Probably that new guy Scotty's training. Well, he did a lousy job if it's taking this long for-" the doors to the turbolift opened before McCoy could finish his thought. The men stepped inside and the doors shut behind them.

"To the bridge." Spock said. The two men waited in silence as the turbolift ascended. The lift stopped when it reached the bridge, however the doors remained closed. McCoy tried to pry the doors open manually; they didn't budge an inch.

"Well, that's just great," McCoy grumbled. "Stuck on an elevator."

"I am sure the captain or another crewmember noticed our arrival and the door's malfunction and that engineering has been notified," Spock said, attempting to ease the doctor's irritation.

"Well, I have better things to do than just stand here."

"I am quite sure you do."

McCoy raised an eyebrow at Spock, then shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"What is unbelievable, doctor?"

"That I'm stuck here on an elevator with you of all people."

Without skipping a beat, Spock quipped, "Then perhaps next time you might consider taking the stairs."

McCoy tilted his head to the side. "You trying to be funny, Spock?"

"Never, doctor."

"Of course not. Vulcans can't tell jokes. Jokes are linked with emotions, and we all know that Vulcans don't feel anything."

Spock almost sighed. "Are there any other emotional tirades you would like to throw at me?"

"As a matter of fact. How does it feel being so cold, so heartless?" McCoy asked.

"It is not a matter of feeling, it is simply the logical way to be. I could ask you a similar question, doctor. How can you possibly bear to be so emotional, so illogical all the time?"

McCoy threw his hands up, "You say that like it's a bad thing! With emotions you can feel happiness, joy, love."

"Indeed," Spock concurred. "As well as grief, envy, anger, and hatred. All of which are unpleasant and some extremely volatile."

A vein in McCoy's forehead looked like it was going to burst any second. "Fine. Forget I said anything."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Doctor, even for you, you seem much more emotional than per the usual. Are you perturbed by something?"

"The fact that I'm trapped on an elevator with you for God knows how long."

"You have already established that."

"It's not just that," McCoy admitted, almost hesitant to continue. "Can you really not feel joy or – or even love at all?" He seemed genuinely curious, his tone wasn't accusing as it was before.

Spock was quiet for a moment before clearing his throat. "Doctor, I do not comprehend why you are so eager to discuss this topic with me."

"Answer the question, Spock."

"I thought the engineers would have fixed the lift by now." Spock tried to pry the doors open like the doctor had earlier. The doors were still glued shut. He banged on them with his fist twice. The loud echo of the metal startled McCoy.

"What did you think that would accomplish?"

"I… am not entirely sure," Spock replied. "Doctor, how has your research been going with the bacteria on F-973 you discovered?"

"What?" McCoy asked, puzzled. "Uh… it's going fine, I haven't found anything outstanding about it yet." The doctor stopped midsentence and narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute. You're changing the subject on me. I asked you a question, Spock, I expect you to answer it."

Spock was stiff as a board, more so than usual. "It is irrelevant."

"No it's not, Spock. Are you afraid to admit you actually might harbor emotions somewhere in that black heart of yours? Are you in love with someone?"

"Are you?"

McCoy's face turned a slight shade pinker. He fiddled with his hands and suddenly seemed unwilling to look Spock in the eye. "Well, I – uh, maybe I wouldn't use the word love."

"What word would you find more fitting, then? Affection? Infatuation?" Spock rattled off a list of synonyms.

"Oh, stop it. It doesn't matter."

"If this person you feel fond toward is making you act so emotionally, it may impair your abilities as Chief Medical Officer. If so, it indeed does matter. Who is making you act this way?"

"Don't worry about it, Spock, it isn't your problem," McCoy snapped.

"I am not worried, and if your irrational behavior persists it is indeed 'my problem' as well as the captain's and the rest of the ship's crew."

McCoy huffed. "Don't involve the captain in this."

"Then I suggest you tell me."

"You wanna know so badly, Spock? It's you!"

Spock blinked rapidly, his mouth opened but no words came from it. McCoy had known Spock for years and seeing him speechless was a rare sight. As embarrassed as he felt he wished he had a camera.

Spock finally cleared his throat. "That was not an answer I anticipated."

"Ha," McCoy said, oozing sarcasm. "Well, you got your answer whether it was anticipated or not. I understand if you're completely offended right now."

Spock tilted his head, furrowing his brow. "Why would I be offended, doctor?"

"Gee, Spock, maybe it's because I just confessed I have feelings for you. I'm sure to Vulcans that's some sort of terrible insult."

"I can assure you I am not offended, doctor. In fact, I am relieved."

McCoy stammered. "You what?"

Spock didn't look quite as composed as he did a minute ago, uncomfortable even. "I must admit that I feel similarly as you do, Doctor McCoy."

"Well, uh, that certainly changes things."

"It does."

The doctor laughed awkwardly. "This elevator is starting to make me feel claustrophobic."

"I agree." Spock said. "In times like these, humans tend to resort to comfort methods such as holding hands."

The corners of McCoy's lips tugged into a smile. "Spock, are you flirting with me?"

"I thought it was obvious."

McCoy chuckled and Spock was almost smiling. Almost. McCoy noticed the first officer's hands were no longer folded behind his back and were now resting at his sides. McCoy boldly took one of Spock's hands in his. Had he attempted holding hands with Spock yesterday, McCoy thought for sure he'd earn himself a Vulcan death grip.

"I should get stuck on elevators with you more often," McCoy joked.

Spock quirked an eyebrow. "I did not see it before, but it does have certain… advantages."

"Yeah, like what?" McCoy asked.

Spock leaned forward and kissed McCoy lightly on the lips. McCoy could see vulnerability in Spock's eyes as he waited for his response.

McCoy was even pinker now. "I see what you mean."

He kissed Spock back. Spock seemed relieved that McCoy did not reject his forwardness and was more relaxed this time. Spock deepened the kiss and McCoy leaned closer, their bodies almost touching. McCoy was caught up in a million things happening at once that he didn't notice Spock had backed him up against the elevator wall.

McCoy slid one hand behind Spock's head and ruffled his fingers through the Vulcan's smooth black hair, while the other hand rested flat against his chest. To his surprise Spock was a much more talented kisser than he expected. In fact, he was a better kisser than most women he'd ever kissed. For a cold-hearted Vulcan his lips were infuriatingly soft and inviting.

McCoy broke off the kiss to catch his breath. "Spock, I wish I would have kissed you sooner."

"You flatter me, Doctor."

McCoy was about to reply when the two of them heard the familiar squeak of the elevator doors opening. The engineers had finally fixed the turbolift. Spock instantly pulled away from McCoy, putting an appropriate amount of distance between them again.

Kirk got out of the captain's chair and greeted them onto the bridge. "Ah, Mr. Spock, Bones. I apologize for the turbolift malfunction."

"It's no problem, Jim," McCoy said, adjusting his shirt.

"Really? I thought you two spending fifteen minutes alone in an elevator would have driven you both mad. I was afraid one of you wouldn't make it out alive." Kirk smiled at his joke.

"We managed."

"Oh, I'm sure you did," Uhura teased.

Kirk looked at Uhura, who was grinning ear to ear. Kirk furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what she found so funny. He looked back at the two men, McCoy was flushed and Spock's usually perfect hair was mussed in the back. Something about the two of them was off.

The captain scratched his head. "Am I missing something here?"

"No, nothing." McCoy and Spock said in unison, almost nervously.

"Alright, then." Kirk said with one last suspicious glance between the two men. "Change of plans. We found something strange on the planet below and I want the two of you to beam down with me and find out what it is. Lieutenant Uhura will be beaming down as well. You three go to the transporter room together, I'll be there shortly."

McCoy and Spock nodded and stepped back into the elevator with Uhura. She was still smiling when the doors shut.

"Something funny, Lieutenant?" McCoy inquired.

"I saw you two when the doors opened. You boys looked like you were getting along _very_ well," she teased again.

Spock said nothing and McCoy paled.

"Uhura, I…"

"Don't worry, boys, my lips are sealed." The lieutenant placed a hand on both men's shoulders and winked.


End file.
